Takanosuke Shishiya
Takanosuke Shishiya (獅々谷 鷹ノ助 Shishiya Takanosuke) is a recurring character in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. He battles with his Archer Griffin C145S. Appearance Takanosuke appears to be an average sized teenage boy with medium length disheveled blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He wears a baggy mustard-yellow zip-up hoodie with purple stripes across his shoulders as well as the inside of his hood being a light-coloured lilac. On top of his hoodie he wears a necklace shaped like a hexagon with a red triangle facing downwards. His attire also comports brown fingerless gloves. On the back of his belt underneath the folds of his hoodie is a khaki green beycarrier in which he keeps his Bey, Archer Griffin C145S. He wears baggy dark blue jeans that are too long for his legs and purple sneakers with an yellow stripe and white highlights. Personality In the beginning, he was thought to be quite cocky, but it was revealed that he was actually a thoughtful and caring person, such as when after Ren was saddened by her defeat, he immediately encouraged her about her fighting spirit and how he felt her desire to win strongly, which made Ren feel better. Both Maru and Benkei agreed that his bey spirit burned brighter than Zyro's, even Zyro was surprised by his words. He has a cheerful attitude and remains sportsmanlike, no matter if he wins or loses (as seen in episode 12 when he defeated Ren and lost to Shinobu). Plot Beyblade: Shogun Steel Finding an Idol Takanosuke is made his debut in the episode The Hawk Has Landed, where, looking to battle Zyro Kurogane, is challenged by Ren Kurenai to a battle. He easily beats Ren with and battles Shinobu Hiryūin next to see if he's good enough to challenge Zyro. Takanosuke is shown to have a lot of inner strength as is bey was capable of constantly forcing opponents back with its random run and barrage attacks which gave Shinobu problems. After a close battle he falls to Shinobu's newly created Special Move, Infinite Fire Stream Assault. He later finds Ren at a Beypark and is challenged to a rematch but was interrupted by Sakyo Kurayami and his Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. They are shocked to find that Sakyo has a left-rotation bey that wields a dragon just like Ryuga did before his death. Out of pure anger, Ren challenges the Dragon Emperor to a battle. However, Sakyo uses a one-hit-knock-out move and crushes Ren with overwhelming strength and knocks her away, sending her and her bey flying. Takanosuke then catches Ren and becomes enraged at Sakyo. Continuing form where Ren lead off, Takanosuke launches his bey at Sakyo while Dragooon was still in the stadium. Takanosuke however, is shocked to find out that Dark Knight Dragoon and Archer Griffin move in the exact same way. To end things, Sakyo delivers his one-hit knock-out move and defeats Takanosuke. Sakyo then leaves with the young boy in tow when they find Shinobu by a rock cliff where Sakyo challenges Shinobu to a battle. Shinobu proves his worth by receiving Dragoon's blows and launching his own. Trying to make it a stamina battle after realizing that he is severely outmatched in power, Shinobu is utterly defeated by Sakyo's signature attack and is hurled into the dirt. Then, an enraged Zyro challenges Sakyo to a battle in which he accepts. Zyro is pushed to his limits by Sakyo and tries to equal him in power move after move. It is then Sakyo reveals that Ryuga had given his his Dragoon, making his bey just as special as Zyro's (he was given Samurai Ifrit W145CF by Gingka Hagane). Sakyo uses his one-hit-knock-out move to end things, but Ifrit lands safely on the face of a rock. He calls out his Special Move; Burning Upper, but the rock breaks, causing Ifrit to self-destruct. Zyro is agonized by his loss and blames it on the stadium. Sakyo says that he will battle Zyro again, but this time in the Zero-G Stadium. Sakyo leaves and Takanosuke follows, saying that Sakyo can help guide him to his true strength. At the Dragon Emperor's Service After following Sakyo for a couple days, Takanosuke loses him and stumbles upon a past-revealing Gen Kikura. After learning about his wrong-doings, Takanosuke challenges the Kraken to a battle. It's Kraken vs Griffin and Gen is losing badly. In the midst of their fight, Eight and Kite Unabara find him and Gen battling by the docks. To learn more about him, they decide to stick around and record his data. Meanwhile, Gen is fed up with Griffin's constant attacks and decides to make it a stamina battle. He even goes as far as to insult Takanosuke by ignoring the battle while he reads a comic book and leisurely eats potato chips. Getting angry about this turn of events, Takanosuke has Griffin leap into the air and crash downward onto Pirate Kraken, sending it flying. Gen then leaps into the water to get his Kraken while Kite finishes collecting Takanosuke's data. Kite and Eight both then challenge him to a battle to which he accepts. Kite says to follow him to a nearby, recently-opened Beypark with Sakyo following. Unable to decide, Takanosuke says that he would like to battle the both of them. Kite decides to make it a Synchrome test-battle. Takanosuke agrees to the idea and the battle is on. Griffin is easily overpowered by Orochi-Leviathan and is useless to stop it. Sakyo comments on how Synchrome increases the power of every stat of the bey, making it seemingly unbeatable in comparison. Takanosuke tries his random run/barrage attack combo but loses precious stamina as he strikes. Kite then calls out a Special Synchrome Move; Spiral Crush and pulls Griffin towards a tropical cyclone at the stadium's center. Orochi-Leviathan then uppercuts Griffin and sends it flying, knocking it out in an instant. Kite and Eight leave and Sakyo talks to Takanosuke, much to his shock. He says that Takanosuke can follow him on one condition; he be his Synchrome partner. Takanosuke cheerfully complies to his wish and the two set off. Training for Friendship During his travels with Sakyo, Takanosuke and he hear of the upcoming Neo Battle Bladers national tournament. Sakyo and Takanosuke decide to enter to prove their strength to the world. When they arrive, Sakyo (off screen) launches his Beyblade and sends multiple bladers flying. They both watch as Zyro defeats Spike Bourne, a blader working for the DNA organization. Sakyo then challenges his colleague, Genjūro Kamegaki to a match. Genjūro immediately launches his Special Move; Crushing Hammer, but Sakyo tells his Dragooon to pierce Bandit Genbu (which is really his one-hit-knock-out move) and intercepts Genjūro, claiming victory. Takanosuke and Sakyo continue to battle in the tournament to where they reach the best eight. Sakyo ends up fighting another DNA blader who goes by the name of Captain Arrow. Sakyo is getting swept, or so it seems, by Captain Arrow and his Archer Wyvang's Special Moves; Arrow Tornado and Tornado Attack. But, when pushed to the barrier (of the stadium, that is), has Dragooon smash into Wyvang and it's enough to give him a win. Afterwards, it's Zyro vs Takanosuke and the young blader is pumped to show off his skills to his partner. They launch and Zyro is wiping the floor with Takanosuke. Zyro activates Burning Upper early on and sends Griffin flying. In a desperate attempt, Takanosuke calls for Gryph to hang on, and it responds by riding through the penalty pocket, striking Ifrit in the process. Takanosuke keeps up the pace and calls a brand-new Special Move; Delta Slash. Ifrit is smashed into the stadium wall and Zyro is startled by Takanosuke's strength. The two Bladers call out their Special Moves and clash with all their might. However, the collision results in a Sleep Out for Griffin, giving Zyro the win. Takanosuke is depressed and Sakyo doesn't even say a word. After advancing to the Semi-Finals, Zyro finally gets the chance to avenge his loss in the Cyclone Beystadium, just as Sakyo had promised to him before. The two warriors launch at their maximum strength with nothing held back. Sakyo seems to have the upper hand as he withstands Zyro's Burning Upper easily. Sakyo calls out his one-hit-knock-out move and almost slaughters Zyro. The two are at it again when Zyro calls out Sakyo, telling him that he is using Takanosuke as a mere tool, and not as a friend. Sakyo does not understand and he explains that Sakyo must have a bond with Takanosuke to become stronger. Sakyo realizes this and says that he will finish Zyro off and begin to use their ultimate attacks, which result in the stadium's destruction and Sakyo's complete and utter defeat. Takanosuke is crushed but is reassured by Sakyo, who says that he accepts Takanosuke as his true friend. Takanosuke is deeply touched by this and the two decide to stay until the end of Neo Battle Bladers, where they witness Zyro defeating Kira Hayama; the most powerful DNA Blader. Afterwards, Sakyo and Taknosuke are seen battling it out for fun, where as Sakyo reminiscing about Zyro and his great feat of accomplishments. Beyblade *Archer Griffin C145S: Takanosuke's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Delta Slash:' Griffin starts to pick up a large amount of speed and rushes towards the penalty pockets with its ever-rising momentum. Then, Griffin rushes around the slopes and charges towards another, gaining pace after each jump. Once at full power, Griffin lunges at the opponent coated in a stream of purple aura in which the Griffin rises and delivers a strikingly powerful smash attack. Beybattles Anime Gallery Trivia *Initially, due to conflicting sources, Takanosuke's name was thought to be "Griffon", then "Bruno". *Nosuke means helper in Japanese *Takanosuke looks like a smaller, younger version of Hyoma, but with a different hair color. *He resembles Ren Kurenai, as they have the same hair color and attitude. They also have beys that have to do with mythical bird-like creatures. *He can also be seen as the Shogun Steel counterpart to Kenta Yumiya due to their fiery spirits, and both following Dragon Emperors. **Both of them also have similar beys: Both of their beys are portrayed as archers, use the C145S combo for their spin tracks and performance tips, and both have hybrid-style beasts (man-horse; eagle-lion). *In some ways, he resembles Sora Akatsuki because of his spirit and the way they both idolize the main character. *He slightly resembles Prince Hydron From Bakugan: New Vestroia **They both have straw-blonde Hair in a similar style. **Both wear a similar style of clothes (Hydron wears similar clothing after the Vestroia invasion). Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Supporting Characters